Drunkin Mistake
by gogetadivagurl
Summary: Hey guys! I'm baaaak! sorry if I haven't posted in a while. stupid pc.. anyway! this story is mpreg between Russia and America here's a little summary: How could I have been so stupid? He shouted, standing up and throwing an old metal brush at the mirror, cracking the glass. "Mattie told me not to drink so much beer, but I didn't listen!" Enjoy! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1- Morning discoveries

Star: Hey everyone! I'm baaack!

Goku: Yay!

Vegeta: *sarcasm* whoop-dee-frickin-do!

Star: *pouts* well excuse me! It's not my fault I've been gone for so long!

Star: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I know I really don't have an excuse, but let me have a chance to explain. My old PC had a virus, so I was stuck without a computer.

Goku: *gasp*

Vegeta: …..

Star: Anyway, then my dad got a new computer, so I was able to use fanfic again.

Goku: Hurray! Thanks so much Star's Dad!

Vegeta: ….

Goku: You okay Veggie?

Vegeta: …Yea…

Star: *sweatdrops* Any who, soon I was able to make a new story over the past time and was about to type then put it when- *dramatic music* FANFIC WOULDN'T LET ME ON MY ACCOUNT!

Goku: NO!

Star: YES! So I was stuck without being able to get online. But I wasn't too sad, since I was able to use fanfiction still. So over the passing time I let my beta and great bff /partner Rina fix both chapters of the story, but by then- * more dramatic music* FANFIC STOPPED WORKING COMPLETELY!

Goku: WHY KAMI-SAMA! WHY!

Vegeta: … baka….

Star: So! I was sad and had to wait MONTHS before it started to fully work for me. This is why I'm doing this now. And if you're wondering when I'm gonna post the next chapter for the VegetaxGoku story, I won't be able to.

Goku/Vegeta: WHAT? WHY?

Star: as I said before, Pc, virus, couldn't get files. And since I fell in love with Fullmetal Alchemist while this happen (thank Rina for that) I lost touch with my dbz side. BUT! I might re-do that soon. Let's just see what happens ok?

Goku/Vegeta: …Ok….

Star: So now that I'm done hassling you guys or at least the people who actually stopped to read this crap, enjoy!

Goku: Enjoy!

Vegeta: Enjoy you worthless…

Star/Goku: VEGETA! We need good reviews, not bad ones!

Vegeta: *grumbles* enjoy….

Star: Oh yea! Also, you guys are fired. Please go pack up your stuff before the replacements come. * turns around and types on computer*

Goku/Vegeta: WHAT? WHY ARE YOU FIRING US?

Star: Cause! One, this is a hetalia fanfic, and two I love Fma now, so please leave before security gets here.

Vegeta: Why you little…! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!

Goku: Actually…. She can remember?

Star: He's right! I still love you both, but right now, you need to leave.

Vegeta *growls* GALIC…!

Goku: NO! *grabs Veggie, then uses IT*

Star: *Sweatdrops*

Disclaimer: Star does NOT own Hetalia. If she did… you don't even want to know.

_Script: Italics/ thoughts_

_**Bold: yelling**_

Sun shined through America's bedroom window, making our favourite hero groan in annoyance. He turned away from the bright light in his bed, snuggling into the warm body next to him. He froze. "_A warm body?" _ He jumped out of his bed, almost screaming. Looking down at the body on his bed, America found bleached blond hair poking out from beneath the covers.

He looked around the room and gasped when he found an ivory-colored scarf hidden among a pile of clothing. America covered his mouth, his blue eyes brimming with tears threating to fall. "_Just how drunk was I? __I'm dating Japan! He'll never forgive me for this! How could I let this happen? We promised that we would save our virginity for eachother when we get married..._ " He thought, trying to remember what happened last night, which was also his birthday. He remembered France trying to get England drunk, Italy crying for Germany, and Prussia and Denmark having a drinking contest, but those were the only memories he had.

America slowly walked away, carefully trying not to wake the sleeping Russian. Once he was out of the room, he ran down the halls of his home and into the bathroom. There, he sank to the cold tile floors and burst into tears. **"****How could I have been so stupid?!" ** He shouted, standing up and throwing an old metal hairbrush at the mirror, cracking the glass. "_Mattie told me told not to drink so much beer, but I didn't listen!" _America looked into his cracked reflection. Truthfully, he looked like crap. His nose and flushed dark red, his eyes were puffy from crying and his golden hair tussled from sleep. He silently washed his face, fixed his hair, and put on Texas before going back to his room, only to find Russia gone.

When he got closer to the bed, he found a note lying on his pillow. As America read the note, he wondered if the tall nation had heard him crying.

_**Dear capitalist pi- I mean comrade, **_(America snorted)

_**Sorry for leaving so soon. But I had to leave before Belarus found out I had left. Perhaps we can hang out soon, Da?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ivan.**_

"Hangout?" America flushed. "_Russia wants to go out on a date?" _ He shook his head furiously. "_That fucking commie bastard used you! Now he has the nerve to ask you out like nothing happened?! Forget it!" _With that, America threw the note into the garbage and sat in his bed, his energy drained.

Star: *claps hands* whelp! That's the first chap peoples! The second one will be posted as soon as my partner/beta Rina fixes it.

Star: Oh! I know you guys might have missed Veggie and Goku. Don't worry, they'll be back in the next chapter! For now, I'd like you to meet the two main characters in the story. Welcome Alfred and Russia!

America: Just call me "The Hero!" *cackles*

Russia: *Sweatdrops* this is the idiot you made me fall f-

Star: *Slaps hand over Russians mouth* SHHHHHHHH! Don't ruin it! We don't want to ruin it for the people who don't get it yet! (No offence.)

Russia: *Sweatdrops*

America: Hey Star.

Star: Yeah Americana-kun?

America: *innocently* Is this an Mpreg?

Russia: *pales* *glares at me*

Star: *gulps* W-well you s-see-

Russia: *Rips hand from mouth the gets rusty pipe* _kol kol kol kol~_

Star: Crap! Gotta go guys! See ya in the next chapter! Also, R&R! * runs away from angry Russia*

America: *waves* Bye!

Russia: * smirks* _kol kol kol kol~_


	2. Chapter 2- Accidnets Happen

Star: welcome everyone! I'm **finally** posting up this chapter.

Goku: **AND** were back! *glomps veggie*

Vegeta: GAAK! Get off me you baka!

Goku: aww! *pouts*

Star: Anyway, I'm keeping this dialog short since in the last chapter it took up most of the story!

Star: And I'm sooooo sorry that the last chap was small. When I type this, it looks bigger until I post it up. I still hope you enjoy though! (* Note: I wrote this story in 2011, but my beta took a while to fix this. She is a procrastinator so….)

Goku: Also, she does **NOT** own hetalia!

America: Thank God.

Star: HEY! You're not supposed to be here until the end of the chapter!

America: oh well! Tough cookies!

Goku: *droolS* **mmmmmm. Cookies**…

Star: *Faceplam* let's get to the story shall we?

America vomited into the toilet for what seemed like the tenth time that day and cringed from the horrid smell. He heard a knock on the stall door.

"Who is it?" He asked, flinching when his voice cracked.

"It's England. Let me in please.

America cursed under his breath. He unsteadily got to his feet and opened the door. The older nation gasped, looking pitifully at him. England put his hand on America's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked. America backed away, an annoyed look crossing his face.

Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be?

"I heard you vomiting your gut out you bloody gitt!" England shouted, his face filled with anger and concern. It's obvious that **you're** **not ok**!

America's eyes clouded over with fury. **"Why don't you mind your own business Old Man!" **America yelled, pushing the shorter nation to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you gitt!"

America slowly turned around his hand raised and his eyes filled with hatred.

A cracking sound filled the air, and America left, leaving a shocked England looking back at him with sorrow in his eyes as he held his stinging cheek.

When he returned to the conference room, many heads turned, curiosity easily showing on their faces.

He sighed, forgetting all about the encounter he had with England in the bathroom. He was hoping that there would be no more drama in his life right now. Not since the Russia incident, which was 3 months ago, but he still couldn't catch a break.

As he sat down, his brother and his mate, Japan both look at him worried looks on their faces, but he waved them off, signalling that he was fine even though he wasn't.

Just when he was about to tell them about what happen in the bathroom, He felt bile climb up his throat and into his mouth. His eyes pricked with hot tears as he tried to hold back the vomit, but he couldn't so he turned his head and barfed all over the floor.

Some countries screeched in surprise, but most looked at him with disgusted, and a lot of them with pity in their eyes (including England, who just slipped into the room in time to see this).

America wanted to die right then and right then and there and looked at his brother and Japan with a helpless look on his face. When they could nothing but stare, He stood up and ran out of the conference room, his heart beating furiously.

When he reached outside, he didn't look back or stop running. He ran into the street when he heard someone call his name. When he turned his head to look, he saw a bright light heading towards him.

Then everything went dark.

Star: CLIFF HANGER!

America: *whines* but I **hate **cliff hangers**!**

Star: *glares* you know you're in the story right? You pretty much know what happens!

America: Well, you're the author. Don't **you **know what's going to happen next?

Star: Well played my friend…. Well played.

America: *purr~

Both: Bye! **R&R** for the next chapter!


	3. Announcement!

OK, this is star, and I have an announcement to make! My beta and best friend, Rina is going to make a new account. She wanted say in this so this is what she had to say:

Hey guys! So, I know it's been over two years since I last updated, but I really don't have any inspiration for it anymore. Plus, the grammar is really bad and I wish to start over. I am now going to have a separate account from Star, though I will still beta for her. Thx everyone for understanding~!

If you want to continue reading her stuff, here is the name of the account she made a long time ago:

Himitsuotaku

And the next chapter of my story will be up on, oh I don't know, near the end of July maybe? Or even in August. We shall see! Thank you for your support and I'll see you soon!


End file.
